<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5. Nighttime snow by LenaLawlipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966626">5. Nighttime snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop'>LenaLawlipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter prompts from <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a">this post</a></p><p>
  <em>"Does it keep you up at night like it keeps me up, Roachie? The wind is super loud tonight!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roach normally thought that Geralt complained too much about the bard. He liked the silence too much for his own good, and besides, the bard had a really sweet voice, and she liked the music.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes, though, Jaskier really needed to shut up.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5. Nighttime snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even the best girl has her limits :'D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does it keep you up at night like it keeps me up, Roachie? The wind is super loud tonight!"</p><p> </p><p>Roach normally thought that Geralt complained too much about the bard. He liked the silence too much for his own good, and besides, the bard had a really sweet voice, and she liked the music.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, though, Jaskier really needed to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes reluctantly when Jaskier's fingers threaded into her mane, and started braiding it. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, but she knew what was coming, and she wasn't looking forward to listening to the pinning idiot for hours on end, until the snow subsided.</p><p> </p><p>This was all Geralt's fault, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he'd invited Jaskier to the keep during the winters, and the bard had accepted... but something must have gotten lost in translation, because she was fairly sure the two were still not mated. She was, admittedly, always unsure about what that meant in human terms. Sometimes mates wouldn't have children, they couldn't... Which was fine, she understood <em>that</em>. But sometimes mates would simply refuse to mate? Why??</p><p> </p><p>And why did they have to complain about it separately, to her? At night?</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, but she didn't move. If she messed with Jaskier's braids, he would have to start all over, and she already knew he could wax poetic for hours if he needed to.</p><p> </p><p>He was talking about the snow this time, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so cold up here in the mountains, but the stables sure are warm, Roachie. They take such good care of their horses, Witchers. I wish..." he sighed, dramatic as ever. "Gods, even knowing he wants me around, I wish I had the courage to..."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't strange to see Jaskier's face go red, at least not for Roach. She made an encouraging noise, but it only seemed to prompt him to keep talking.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so warm," he whined, leaning against her. Even while bundled in layers and layers of clothes, Roach could tell he was cold. His fingers pressed against her neck now and then. "So are you, of course, my dear girl... But you see, he has the added advantage that he smells divine, and you, well, you're an acquired taste, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>Roach wasn't offended. Humans didn't smell the best either.</p><p> </p><p>"He does have your smell all over him most of the time, and lately, so do I," he added, laughing. "But really, I've lost track of the times I've..."</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t finish the sentence, his face heating up even more, and Roach wondered <em>what</em> it was about the scent that made humans so shy. As he finished a braid, she moved her head to rub it against his chest, and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say it!" he insisted. "These Witchers and their freaky senses, you never know when they might be listening in on us. Frankly, I can't believe you'd want me to out myself like that."</p><p>"It's already bad enough with the soliloquies," Eskel agreed from somewhere around the entrance of the stables. Roach couldn’t see him, but she huffed when Jaskier jumped, squeaking so loudly the other horses woke up as well. "Easy, bard. We can smell it on you anyway, it's not a secret here."</p><p>"Eskel!" Jaskier whined, and his heart was beating so fast that Roach started to wonder if there was danger afoot. Eskel clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Come on. You're making the horses nervous with that rabbiting heartbeat of yours."</p><p> </p><p>He walked in a bit further, and Roach could finally spot the smirk on his face. He observed her, tilted his head, and she leaned down so he could press his forehead to hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, girl. We're all suffering these idiots, not just you."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Shut it, Jaskier." Eskel was laughing, so Roach finally felt like she was going to be left in peace. "Let the horses sleep. If you're cold, go bother Geralt instead."</p><p>"I...!"</p><p>"Tell him I made you do it, if it makes you feel better. Whatever you do, don't tell him you've been bothering his horse at night. He already knows, but at least pretend," Roach heard Eskel advise him, as they walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jaskier slid into her stall again. He smelled of sleep, and Geralt, and Roach was relieved to find they were finally mating. Jaskier curled up in a corner and made high-pitched noises until she nipped at his hair. His face was red again, but he was smiling, and there were happy tears in his face, so she figured that, no matter what, he would still want her to be his confidant when he was too emotional for Geralt to know what to do with him.</p><p>As it should be, really.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!</p><p>If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my <a>profile</a> for my blanket permission statement!</p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>